From Bad to Worse
by Daniella Rockafella
Summary: Harry is stuck in prizon when an unexpected guest is thrown into his cell. Harry-Draco Ron-Hermoione. RomanceDramaAdventure. Story is better than summary, I promise.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Harry lay there on the cold hard ground. This was his third week of imprisonment. He sat alone in a highly secured stone cell; stuck in the middle of a desert surrounded by dementors. He'd been counting the days by carving marks in the wall, using a rusty pocket knife he had found in his cell.

Harry felt a burst of cold fresh air as his cell door was flung open. He saw a figure fly past and hit the wall. The cell door slammed with a bang that rattled Harry's brains. He took a deep breath and stuck out his tongue. Harry had begun to miss the taste and smell of fresh air. His eyes began to drift over to the unconscious body lying next to him. It was still early morning so he could not yet see the face of his new cellmate.

Harry hadn't gotten any sleep the past two nights. All he could do was worry. _What are Ron and Hermione doing while I'm sitting here alone in the dark? They must know I am gone. Have my two best friends forgotten my existence? Daybreak will mark the end of my third week in Azkaban Prison._

These last thoughts chewed up the last piece of Harry's energy, causing him to fall into a deep sleep; a slumber so deep he would not awake again for quite some time.

Harry opened his eyes only to be blinded by the sunlight streaming in from the window overhead. His eyes recovered to reveal a somber looking figure sitting against the wall with his head between his knees; showing a messy bundle of platinum blonde hair. Harry knew in an instant that this head belonged to one person only, Draco Malfoy. At this Harry heaved a sigh of disappointment.

He poked Malfoy in the shoulder, but he did not stir.

"Come on ferret, wake up!" Harry poked Malfoy again; still there was no response. Harry cautiously tilted Malfoy's head back and watched his eyes roll back into his head. Harry drew back in surprise causing Malfoy's head to fall limply to one side. _Malfoy is either dead, sleeping, or unconscious. I hope it is not the first option. Though, I wouldn't feel too disappointed. But I can't afford to be accused of another murder. _He shook Malfoy vigorously to no avail.

"Hey, watch it!" Harry shouted pointlessly as an un-respondent Malfoy fell on top of him.

"Herr, gerroff me!" Harry, thoroughly disgusted by the fact of Malfoy being on top of him, shoved Malfoy off. Malfoy rolled across the floor and hit his head on the wall. Harry looked over to see him stuck in an awkward position with blood dripping from his skull.

"Bloody hell!" Harry rushed over to where Malfoy lay and hastily tried to dry off the blood with his shirt. The shirt was of no use. Blood continued to leak from Malfoy's "big head". Malfoy's hair was now tuning orange, stained with blood. _Son of a parselmouth! I wish I knew a spell for this. Where is Hermione when you need her!_

Thanks for reading, please review, I love to hear comments.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Meanwhile, back at the burrow, Ron and Hermione sat together in Ron's room reading the Daily Prophet.

**POTTER SENT TO AZKABAN**

Our own hero. Harry Potter, has been accused of killing Neville Longbottom, one of his fellow students. The Ministry of Magic counted it as a 1st degree murder. Therefore Mr. Potter has been sentenced to serve three years in Azkaban prison under medium security. He now sits alone in a stone black cell under the watchful eyes of the dementors. No longer a hero, Harry Potter lives in Azkaban along with the other misfortunate souls. May this be a lesson to all. Heroes _can _go bad.

-Percy Weasley

"This is horrible. Ron, what are we going to do?" Hermione asked, tuning towards Ron with a worried look.

"I don't know. Bloody hell, who do they think they are? Who would believe all this rubbish?" Hermione threw Ron a sideways glance as if to say, _it is the Daily Prophet you know!_

"I can't believe Percy was even a part of this family. He might as well not be, with all the trouble he has caused. Neville is a Griffindor, Harry wouldn't even dream of murdering someone from his own house. Neville is practically his best friend, besides us two of course..."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Hermione cut in. "I know Harry would never do something like this. If Percy wasn't such a big headed blabbermouth...oh I would love to give him one good punch right between the eyes!"

"Easy Hermione, no need to get physical yet."

"But Ron, Harry is sitting in a cell in Azkaban! We can't just sit here on our bums, waiting for Dumbledore to save the day!"

"Shh, listen." Hermione stopped her rambling and waited for Ron to speak.

"I think I have a plan," he whispered. Hermione saw that mischievous look in Ron's eyes. The same look he wore when he was about to win a game of wizard chess.

"Alright, what we're going to do is..." Ron looked around to make sure nobody was listening. He then whispered softly into Hermione's ear. Her eyes lit up as Ron continued to reveal his secret plan. She nodded and winked as he spoke, trying to contain her obvious excitement.

"Oh Ron its brilliant!" she said as she flung her arms around him. Ron's eyes bulged while Hermione squeezed him.

"Um, you can let go now," Ron breathed.

"Sorry." They both blushed.

"Ron," Hermione said as she gazed at Ron dreamily. He looked up in response. "Dumbledore would be proud." Ron smiled that goofy smile Hermione loved so well.

------------------------------------------------

Harry sat and rubbed his temples trying to come up with a solution to his now urgent problem. _If I don't come up with something soon, Malfoy could bleed to death. No innocent person deserves to die in a prison cell, not even Malfoy. Damn you brains, help me out! Think, have to think. Bloody hell, this is like trying to read "Quidditch throughout the Ages" while Dudley is blasting his high definition T.V. in the next room. I bet the Dursley's are really enjoying the fact that I am stuck in prison, while they are having a Harry-free summer. _

This thought triggered a memory Harry had of the time Dudley fell off his tricycle. Dudley had failed to listen to his mother when she told him to wear a helmet. He decided to ride his tricycle down a good sized hill. Dudley was so fat, and the tricycle so tiny; that by the time the tricycle reached the bottom of the hill, Dudley had already toppled over and hit his head on a rock. Unfortunately he had managed to survive. They rushed to the hospital in the Durley's car, Dudley screaming all the while. His pudgy little head resembled a large red tomato. Harry remembered that the doctor stitched up Dudley's head then wrapped it up with large strips of white cloth. Afterward Dudley was forced, by Aunt Petunia, to sleep sitting up for a whole week to keep him from loosing any more blood from his precious little head.

_I don't have anything to sew up Malfoy's head, but I can keep his head from bleeding too horribly. _Harry removed his shirt and tied it around Malfoy's head being careful not to get blood all over himself. He was unsuccessful. _Eww, Malfoy cooties. _Harry wiped his hands off and Malfoy's shirt. He couldn't help but notice Malfoy had a nice set of abs. Harry looked down at his own stomach. It wasn't very impressive to say the least. _Ah, who cares. Nobody is around to see anyhow. Now let's see if I can prop you up. _Sadly, no matter how Harry tried, Malfoy would not sit up strait.

_Uh, this better be worth it ferret._ Harry decided to resort to desperate measures. He rested Malfoy's body against his own so that Malfoy's back was strait and his head was upright. Harry winced slightly, expecting Malfoy's body to be cold and clammy to match his personality. On the contrary it felt quite soft and warm. _Well, despite the fact that your head looks rather gruesome, it isn't too unbearable having you leaning against me. _Harry eyed Malfoy, checking to see if he was still unconscious. _Yep, sleeping like a rock he is. I might as well get some sleep too. It's not like I have anything better to do. _

Harry reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his rusty pocket knife. He carefully carved another mark in the wall then stowed the knife away.

As the sun went down Harry rested his head on Malfoy's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Nighty night ferret."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Alright, alright! Everybody settle down!" Ron shouted across the small crowd of young witches and wizards. He waved a clipboard above his head with a list of names attached to it. "Could every body please be quiet so I can take roll?" The room got a little quieter but the drone of voices could still be heard.

"Just get on with it will you? We're already behind schedule." Hermione whispered in Ron's ear.

"OK...let's see...Neville Longbottom!" The room went dead silent at the sound of Neville's name. Obviously everyone had read the latest issue of the Daily Prophet.

"Thank you...Ginny Weasley."

"Right here," Ginny waved.

"Fred, George."

"Here," they said together. They had walked in the door just at the precise moment.

"Sorry were late," said Fred.

"We were just making a few last minute preparations," George said with a gleam in his eye.

"Quite alright, have a seat. Luna Lovegood!" Ron had to shout. The room was already growing loud again.

"Present," she said dreamily.

"Colin Creevey?"

"Over here," Colin shouted bobbing up and down. He didn't seem to be growing very fast, for he was so short he had to jump into the air amidst the crowd, of soon to be 6th years, to be seen.

"I figured he'd find out eventually, then tell all his little friends. So I invited him to save us the trouble," Hermione whispered.

"Good idea," Ron whispered back. Ron continued to call out names and check people off the list. This took a good 10 minutes, due to all the commotion and excitement. It didn't help that Hermione kept whispering comments in Ron's ear every 5 seconds.

"Attention everyone!" Hermione shouted. "If you could please be quiet, I would like to begin. Thank you. Now, as you all know, we are gathered here today for a very special D.A. meeting. Sadly Harry could not make it. If you read the daily prophet, you probably know why. But, Harry's absence, is the very reason we are gathered here today in Grimauld Place. For those of you who don't know, right now Harry is sitting in a prison cell in Azkaban." There was a series of gasps. "It's alright, no need to get worried yet. That's why we are here. We, the D.A., are going to rescue Harry." The room went silent again. All eyes were on Hermione, but she didn't know what else to say.

"Three cheers for the D.A.!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes, three cheers for the D.A.!" Hermione squealed. There was a slight pause before the room broke out into a chorus of hooray and yippee. "Alright, settle down now! Before we move on, does anybody have any questions?"

"Oh, me me, over here!" Colin said bobbing up and down.

"Yes Colin?"

"Where is this place exactly?" he asked.

"Well," Hermione began. "Let's just say...it is the noble and most ancient house of..."

"Harry's ancestors," Ron cut in.

"Right," Hermione said thankfully. Neither Ron, nor Hermione thought it was a very good idea to tell people this was the house of Sirius Black. Everyone would go berserk.

"Any other questions? Back to business, weare going to rescue Harry-from Azkaban."

"You mean, _we_...are going to Azkaban?!" Ginny squeaked.

"Yes." Ginny continued to glare at Hermione in shock. "Well, we can't expect to rescue Harry by sitting here," she said matter-of-factly. "Could you help me out here," she whispered to Ron.

"You see...well, you all remember when Harry taught us how to conjure a patronous, right?" There was a chorus of approvals. "Good, because that is exactly what we need to know, in order to get past the dementors.

"Dementors!" Ginny squealed.

"Ginny if you would let me finish...just relax for a second." Ron said to her. She sunk back in her chair without a word. "I was about to say that, unfortunately, we can't take all of you with us to Azkaban. So, the majority of the group will be staying here in Grimauld place. That way, if we need help or contact from outside of Azkaban, we won't need to look far. Does everyone understand?" Another chorus of approvals followed Ron's speech. "Now, Hermione and I will choose who will go, and who will stay; and please, if you are not chosen to come along don't take it personally. We don't want anyone to get hurt. But, we may need a few people to serve as back ups—just in case.

"Fred and George Weasley..." There was a series of giggles. "Luna Lovegood...Dean Thomas...Seamus Finnagin...Angelina Johnson...Hermione Granger...and, myself." When Ron was finished announcing there was a round of applause.

"Good, good. Now will the people whose names I have called please come forward." There was a chorus of oohs and ahs as each person was presented a shiny golden pin, engraved with the letters "DA".

--------------------------------------------------------

"Oh...oh my head."

"Ooo, you don't look so good," Harry said.

"Huh? Who are you?" Malfoy said drowsily.

"Wha-what? What are you saying...I'm Harry remember, Harry Potter?"

"What? Why...who...where am I?"

"Well, don't freak out but...you're in Azkaban."

"Az-ta-gan? That's a funny name." _Oh great, _Harry thought, _Malfoy has completely lost it. _"What is this...er...Az-te-bam?" Malfoy asked.

"Az-ka-ban..." Harry said. "...is...er...better for you not to know."

"OK Gerry."

"It's Harry."

"Right, Larry."

"Whatever," Harry mumbled. _This is just great. Malfoy doesn't even know who he is! Eh, maybe it's better that way. If Malfoy was thinking clearly, we would both have bleeding skulls by now._

"So...what is there to do in Az-key-blan?" Harry had to cover his mouth in order to suppress his giggles.

"Absolutely nothing," Harry said.

"Nothing...oh that's boring."

"Yeah. Especially when the only other person there hasn't got a clue about anything."

"Hey! Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"Oh no, I would never say a thing like that," Harry replied sarcastically, a smirk upon his face.

"Ok. Larry? Why is it so dark in here?"

"Uh...it's called night."

"Night? That sounds familiar. And day...day is light."

"That's the spirit," Harry said mockingly.

"Larry?"

"What now?"

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"Because...it's on your head."

"Why is your shirt, on my head?"

"Er...no reason."

"OK. Well here, you can have back." Malfoy unwrapped the shirt from his head and handed it to Harry, blood and all.

"Uh..." Harry winced at the site of Malfoy's gashed and bloody scalp.

"What's the matter Larry? Don't look at me like that."

"Er...I would put that back on if I were you." Harry saw that Malfoy's head was still bleeding.

"What...why?"

"Bloody hell Malfoy give me that!"

"Bloody hell...I like that. Bloody hell!"

"Arg! Malfoy, this is not the time for fun of games. Now hand over the shirt!"

"Bloody hell! I will not!"

"Malfoy, can Larry please have the shirt?"

"Blood hell, no!"

"Pretty please?"

"Nope."

"Oh, look! It's a bird!"

"Ooo, where!" Malfoy looked around frantically while Harry snatched the shirt away. "Hey, give that back!"

"No," Harry said. "Now hold still will you?" Harry tried to tie the shirt back around Malfoy's head but he put up a fight. Malfoy was stupid, but strong none the less.

"Listen Malfoy, if I don't put this shirt on your head, by the time tomorrow comes you won't have any blood left!"

"Blood? I'm bleeding! Why am I bleeding?" Malfoy felt his head. He stared at his hands which were now covered in sticky red blood. Harry took this opportunity and quickly seized Malfoy's head.

"All better," Harry said.

"Eww...this stuff is all sticky." Malfoy took his hands and wiped them on the front of Harry's stomach.

"Ahh...Malfoy you bloody ferret! That's disgusting."

"Oh don't worry Larry, its only blood."

"Only blood?! It is disgusting!"

"I can't help it if you dislike stick red things," Malfoy argued. "Well...yawn...I'm going to sleep."

"Fine by me," Harry said. _Finally! I thought he would never go back to sleep. I don't know which is worse anymore, the old Malfoy or the new one. Being in any room with Malfoy is just as bad as prison. Put the two together, plus a few gallons of blood, and you get...well I guess it could be worse (though it isn't likely). At least Fudge has removed the dementor's from Azkaban. If he hadn't I wouldn't be alive. _Harry shuddered at the thought of being surrounded by dementor's. Harry could conjure a remarkable patronus but one person can only conjure so many before loosing all of their energy. _I can't believe they would accuse me of murdering Neville. I would never, ever do something like that. And I would also like to know...why is Malfoy in Azkaban? And...why did they throw him in my cell? Can't he have a cell of his own? Agh, it's too late for this...might as well...need some—rest._


End file.
